Opened Doors to Hope
by TrunksVBriefs
Summary: An accident sends Future Trunks to a time after GT. Will he find help to battle a new foe? MTP pairing plus others
1. Prologue

This is my first story. I hope you like it.

Disclamer: I don't own DBZ or the characters and moves that are on here.

Ages: M. Trunks 24; Trunks 26; Pan 18; Bulla 18; Goten 25; Marron 24

**Prologue**

Trunks suffered another blow to the face. Even in his Super Saiyan level 2 form he was still no match for his latest foe. Taking a gulp of air Trunks raised his head to face the foe. At first Trunks was only puzzled by this being then he saw behind the looks and the smiling face and saw the darkness and void that made up the inner energy of this creature. The pink skin and fat stomache made Trunks drop his gaurd for a second. That second was all this monster needed to send him flying. Trunks was back on his feet in an instant. Sweat was dripping down his face and blood ran into his eye from his forehead.

"What are you?" Trunks asked between gasp. He almost lost his footing but managed to keep upright.

The creature smiled joyfully. "Buu? Well Buu is Buu." it replied in a happy voice. This creature seemed to like fighting and found a joy in pummeling opponents. Trunks looked feircely at the Buu monster and used his own will to stand upright.

"I will destroy you, you pink, fat, FREAK!" Trunks forced out, the last coming out in clenched teeth. He almost wished he could take those words back as soon as he saw the angry face on the usually joyful creature.

"Buu don't like you. YOU MAKE BUU ANGRY! Buu turn you to chocolate." the creature replied. He was angry at first and TRunks could feel his power rising from a well he never knew excisted in the monster. Trunks had witnessed first hand how this monster turned people into food and candy. He had seen the monster turn on his creator and eat him up as a mosel of candy. TRunks knew deep down inside that he had lost, that he would not be able to survive. His thoughts then went back to the fear and the memories of the dreaded androids and how helpless he felt from them.

Trunks looked down at his watch. The shimmering metallic watch glimmered in the light. It gave him a small glimmer of hope as he remembered about it's secret.

_'It will transport you back here when you push the small red button. But it is only a prototype so please Trunks, don't use it often' Bulma said strapping the watch around his wrist._

'I'm sorry mom, but I have to do this.' Trunks thought silently. He offered a small prayer to whatever diety was listening and took a deep breath. Just as he was pushing the red button he saw a flash of pink lightning racing towards him. The odd part of that beam was not that it was pink or that it forked like lightning, but instead it came from the back of the Buu monster's head tenticle.

The watch was taking it's time to energizing and the beam was getting closer. Trunks started to worry and was ready to block Buu's beam when the watch completed it's charge at the same instant the beam hit him. The watch gave off a white light energy field that turned pink from Buu's power. The energy given off from the beam was painful and it was all Trunks could do to remain concious. Something nagged at him telling him that this was wrong.

Trunks felt his conciousness slip away and the last sight he saw before passing out was a Capsule Corps office building. He felt himself crash against the metallic door and then he was lost to the black void.


	2. Chapter 01: Lonely Party

Here is the first chapter. I hope you enjoy it. I hope to get more reviews. And if you think this is a long chapter then just sit and watch cause the story is going to be a very long one.

Disclamer: I OWN NOTHING ON THIS PAGE OR IN THE STORY RELATED TODBZ OR DBGT.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Lonely Party**

Pan sighed heavily. Her sigh had a tone of sheer boredom and loneliness. Here she was at another of Trunk's engagement parties to another girl that Pan could never remember the name to. She tried to remember the poor girl's name but all she seemed to remember was a number.

"Six," Pan mutter under her breath. She looked up to see if anyone heard her, and much to her dismay she saw that Vegeta was looking straight at Pan with an unreadable look. 'Damn saiyan hearing' Pan thought.Pan got really scared when Vegeta's eyes ferrowed in a sort of concentrated look. 'If he could hear my thoughts then I think I will just die right here and now'. At last Vegeta looked at the couple to be with disgust on his face. Pan knew that Vegeta hated all these Engagements as much as she did, if not more. When Trunks would come home with a new announcement his mother would be all grins and congradulations, while his father on the other hand would only say, "AGAIN?" and walk away muttering something about saiyan honor and mating rituals.

Vegeta turned and looked at her more intensely and Pan realized that she was outright starring at him. Blushing she turned her gaze to something else, her dress was as good as anything. Her mind went and wondered to the different dresses and suits the attendees were wearing.

Her first watching victim was, of course, Trunks. He wore a dark Violet tuxedo with a light purple shirt underneath. His tie and cummerbund was a lavender silk. It was probably top of the line. Even though Vegeta hated these meetings, he was very foreword when it came to the types of materials and all. Only the best money could buy for the Saiyan Prince's only son. She looked up at his face. ' Bad move,' Pan thought as her old feelings for him started rushing back. She remembered the closeness she felt to him during the space travels and the Evil Dragon attacks. she though it couldn't get any better. That continued until her Grandfather Goku left on the dragon, then things got better for her relationship with Trunks. He seemed to be with her constantly trying to cheer her up. That lasted about a year, then suddenly the visits were stopping and Trunks would come home with various girls. Pan at first wouldn't see them since she still lived with her father and mother, but in order to cope with the missing companionship she visited Capsule Corps more frequently to either train with Vegeta or hang out with his daughter, Bulla.

During one of these visits she had her first encounter with the first fiancee that Trunks had. Pan was walking down the hall to Bulla's room when she passed the girl. She was naked except for a towel wrapped around her tightly. As the girl walked past Pan she stuck her nose up in the air with a humph. Pan found out later that the snobbish, ignorant girl was a super model from North City. The model seemed to walk with a grace that Pan knew that it was true. As Pan stopped and watch the girl walk down the hall. She wondered why this strange girl was in Capsule Corps halls with the only thing protecting her pride was a tightly wrapped towel. The answer came to her when she saw the girl stop and Trunk's room and knock on the door lightly. When the door opened the girl squeeled lightly and jumped into the room. She went into the room so fast that the towel around her flew off her slender body. Pan could only gasp, but the moment the gasp left her lips Trunk's door was closed and the model was safely protected against unwanted eyes. The towel however was the only evidence that it had happened. Left behind by the owner who seemed not to care if she wore it or not.

With tears welling up in Pan's eyes, she ran into Bulla's room. Bulla knowing how her friend really well, knew instantly what was the matter and sat there speachless as Pan told her everything about the scene. Those haunting moments were forever etched into her memory, and Trunk's as well. Bulla, being daddy's lil' angel, went straigth to daddy dearest and told everything that Pan relayed to her. Trunks never knew what hit him. One moment he was showing the model the training room, the next he was on the ground with a fat lip, fractured ribs, and a crushed ego. The poor model on the other hand was so frieghtened of the sight of her fiancee's father savagely beating Trunks that she ran out of the Capsule Corps screaming on the top of her lungs.

That last part of the memory brought a slight smile to her face. The smiloe almost went unnoticed except by the eyes of her father.

"See, I told you that you would enjoy the party." Her father said in a whisper. she turned to look up at him and flashed him a smug smile. She noticed what her father and mother were wearing. They both wore the same colors. Her father wore a simple black tux that was rented from a store. Her mother wore a simple black dress that had spagetti straps holding it up. It clung snuggly to her showing off her figure. Videl, Pan's mother, also had her hair tied up in a high ponytail in the back, showing off her slender shoulders and the golden necklace that Pan gave her for her birthday. As Pan was looking at them she noticed how close they were, not just physically, but emotionally and spiritually. They loved each other more then she could hope for herself.

Smiling slightly she turned to look at the other guest. Her gaze ran over all her friends and family; Bulla, Bulma, Chioatzu, Yamcha, Tien, Launch, Master Roshi, Puar, Goten, Marron, Uub, 18, Krillin, Grandmother Chi-chi, Great Grandfather Ox King. Each wearing a different suit or tux. It seemed like the only one not wearing a suit was Vegeta. In the first couple parties he wore his Saiyan Royal attire, which coincidentally looked exactly like body armor with the exception that it had the royal insignia on the upper left chest piece and on the upper right was Vegeta' own personal insignia, the galactic anchor. Hooked into the shoulder region was a red cape made of a silk- like material that was stronger then chainmail. At this party and the one before it though vegeta wore his normal attire of a black sleeveless shirt and black pants.

Pan, not wanting to be noticed by Vegeta again quickly turned to look at Trunk's newest girl. The Young Saiyan was about to catalog the girl's attire when a loud bang rang through the halls and into the living area. Abruptly ending any and all conversations going on.

Vegeta stood up and walked to the halls entryway and stated in a commanding voice, "Stay here. I'll handle this." Without turning to look at the other guest he walked out. Ten seconds after his departure the conversation started up.

Pan's mind was not on the clothes of the guest anymore, but on the sound. What kind of noise was it? Did it come from the main door? If so, what would hit that heavy to cause it to be heard from in hear? So many questions entered her mind and just as she was about to ask her father some of them, Vegeta came back into the room with great urgancy.

"Woman!" He said with a bit of excitement in his voice. "Get over here! We have a problem."

* * *

ON THE NEXT EPISODE OF DRAGONBALL ODH:

What is this problem and what was that noise? Pan's curiosity overtakes her and she witnesses something that will haunt her for eternity and a sound that will attmept to shatter her mind. Stand by for Chapter 2: Emergancy

* * *

That is all for this chapter. Again I hope you enjoyed it. See you next time. 


	3. Chapter 02: Emergancy

Well, Here is the next Chapter. Again, enjoy. lol. I wish I could get more reviews and all, but I'm glad for the ones I have so far. Well onto the story.

DISCLAMER: I DONT OWN DBZ OR DBZGT

* * *

Previosuly on Dragon Ball ODH: Trunks' party was in full swing until the big noise that hit the house. Vegeta went to check it out, but came back with a simple statement.

* * *

Chapter 2

Emergency

"We have a problem," Vegeta said. You can tell from his expression and the sharpness of his voice that he was dead serious. Bulma was about to reply non-to kind, but one look in the saiyan prince's eyes and she knew instantly that it wasn't the time or the place.

"Trunks dear, continue the party. Me and your father will handle this." She smiled gently to her son. She walked over to where Vegeta was standing. She gave him a questioned look you could tell that she wanted to know what was going on. Vegeta turned around before she could have asked him the question. After a second she realized that her mouth hung open. Shutting it with an audible sound she turned and followed Vegeta as he quickly walked down the hall towards the door.

Pan strained her ears trying to hear what was going on. She was waiting for some kind of noise or conversation between the couple in order to find out the great mystery. She sighed defeatedly and was about to turn her attention back to the party when her saiyan ears picked up Bulma's voice.

"Oh my God. What happened to him? He's hurt!" Pan could hear coming down the hall. She looked around to see who heard her voice and found herself looking at her father, who in turn was staring down the hall. Gohan looked at Videl with a look of concern on his face. He leaned in to whisper in his wife's ear

"I'll be back. I'm going to lend a hand." Gohan told his wife quietly. Pan was sure that they were unaware of her being able to hear them. 'Maybe they are too busy to notice me,' she thought. 'They are all to busy.' The thoughts made her a bit depressed. She had hoped that Trunks would have noticed her. She got all dressed up and got Bulla to do her hair just right. When she entered the party all he did was say hi and continued to flirt with his fiancée. Never gave her a second glance.

She shook her head to get rid of all the thoughts. Forcing herself, she regained an eye on the events. She looked to her right where her parents have gone and noticed that her father was missing and her mother was looking down the hallway.

"Mom? Where did Daddy go?" Pan asked innocently. She knew that her parents still thought of her as their little angel and would answer her as you would a child. It usually made her grind her teeth when they spoke to her like that.

"Well darling," Her mother began. "Your father went to help Bulma and Vegeta. He'll be back soon. Don't worry." Her mother looked down at her assuringly. Pan just smiled back at her. The saiyan took a bit of a deep breath and released it.

"Mom, I'm going to help," she said as she started for the hall. Before her mother could shout a protest Pan was off in the hallway and yelled back, "Be back in a minute!" Videl stared after her daughter with her mouth opened for a few minutes before she realized. She closed her mouth with a bit of an audible sound.

"Oh Pan, What am I going to do with you?" Videl asked herself quietly.

Videl wasn't the only one to have noticed that Pan had left. On the other side of the ballroom, Trunks saw her leave. He turned to his fiancée and said calmly, "Honey, I'll be right back." She gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Okay, but don't leave here to long," She replied winking at him. He smiled lovingly at her and proceeded to follow the quarter saiyan girl. All the while thinking about what she is planning. He remembered the last time she meddled with his affairs. It was when he got with his fiancée. She had told his father what happened in his hallway and he wasn't too thrilled about it. Trunks found that out the next day when he took Sarah outside for a tour and found his father. He gave his father a quick greeting and in turn Vegeta gave him a quick jab to the stomach. Trunks instantly fell to the ground clenching his stomach. He looked up at his father and noticed that Vegeta was powered up and ready for a fight. Looking at his face, Trunk realized that his father was angry and disappointed at him. Not knowing why, Trunks readied himself to defend against his father.

It took a couple blows and Trunks realized he was fighting a losing battle. He tried to tell his father that he had enough and tried to plead with him. He could still hear his father's cold voice then.

_"Are you begging my son? Stand up! You are a part of the saiyan race." His father's eyes were staring down at him mercilessly and he gave his sadistic smirk. Trunks was shock to see this side of him. Not because he never saw it, He has seen it when Vegeta fought against the Black Shenron and Super 17, but because he was giving the same expression to his own son. "Have some pride."_

_Before Trunks could respond Vegeta jump sideways and about 6 feet above the ground. Bringing his foot around he kicked Trunks in the side of the head and sent him flying to the ground._

_Trunks was unprepared for an attack that strong and fast and could not block it. As soon as it hit Trunks blacked out. He was awoken a few minutes later by his father. Vegeta was standing over him pulling him by the front of his shirt. When Vegeta was staring face to face with Trunks he stated with cold, seriousness,"If I ever hear that you hurt another female saiyan again, especially a young one then I will rip you apart myself. You show honor and respect to the females, so as soon as you get cleaned up and set right I want you to apologize Pan, IMMEDIATELY!"_

_With that Vegeta let go of his shirt and allowed Trunks' back to fall to the ground again. Turning the saiyan prince walked to the front entrance of the gravity room._

Trunks shuddered at the memory and realized that his following Pan was taking them to the medical wing. 'What is she doing here? Is she sick?' he wondered to himself.

Pan had followed her dad to a room in the medical wing. Its title was self-explanatory. "Saiyan Healing Tank," was marked in red lettering on the top portion of the door. She asked herself why Vegeta and Bulma brought whoever it was here. No human could sustain enough wounds to be needed here. She decided to put her ear to the door. She could faintly hear the conversations.

"Vegeta, couldn't we just put him into the tank?" Sounded like Bulma.

"No Woman, we need to reset those bones or they will heal as is and be deformed."

"Okay then. Gohan get me the bandages and the splint out of the bottom drawer to your right. Vegeta hold him down."

Pan knew this was the right place and being very quiet she carefully opened the door. Looking in she saw Vegeta holding a young man on the table with Bulma to the right of him pressing on his leg. Pan's father had just found the items and was handing them to Bulma. Pan looked closely at the young man and noticed that he had the same face as Trunks did. Her eyes widened as she started creeping forward when she heard a very loud snap. With the sound came a blood-curdling scream from the Trunks look-a-like. The scream sent a shiver down her into her very soul and out of her opened mouth came a tiny gasp.

Hearing the gasp, Vegeta's head shot up and he pointed at Pan. "Get her out of here." He replied impatient. Gohan hearing Vegeta turned towards where he was pointing at and saw his daughter standing there with a bewildered look. Grasping her by the shoulders he ushered his daughter out of the room quickly and shut the door on her still frozen face. He seemed not to notice just how much that scream affected her. She didn't even know until she felt the tears starting to run down her cheek. She stumbled back to the wall for support and slid down it to the floor. She was only there for a few seconds when she saw Trunks still in his engagement tux running up the hall.

Pan didn't want him to see her like this. Standing up, she wiped the tears from her eyes and started to walk calmly towards him. She tried to calm her nerves, but it was all she could do to keep from breaking down right in front of him in the halls.

"What are you up to this time?" Trunks ask demandingly.

His ignorance frustrated her and soon her mind was off of the scream and more on him. "Nothing, not that it should matter to you." She started to walk past him. She took three steps when she felt his hand grab her arm. She turned and looked at him.

"I have been meaning to ask you, why did you tell my father about the hallway incident with Sarah?" Trunks asked looking into Pan's eyes.

'So she did have a name.' Pan thought to herself. She was about to say it out loud but chose against it. "I didn't. I told Bulla." She replied defiantly. Her jerked her arm free and walked quickly in the direction she was going to begin with.

This time Trunks just stood there watching after her. He had gotten pissed at her and was trying to avoid her like the plague when it turned out that it was his sister who ruined that relationship. Now Trunks really knew he had to say sorry to Pan, for two reasons this time. 'And I'm suppose to be a ladies man.' He thought. He hanged his head down and walked down the same hall as when he came in.

* * *

Next time on Dragonball ODH: Sorry. Can't tell. Just wait and see.

* * *

Well that's all for today. Please read and review. Thank you. 


	4. Chapter 03: Awaken

I hope you like this chapter. I love writing for everyone who is reading this. So keep on reading and I'll keep on writting.

Disclamer.: I DO NOT OWN DBZ OR GT.

* * *

Last Time on Dragonball ODH: Pan had seen a sight that she will not soon remember. Trunks on the other hand has seen the light of his ways and is trying toapologize toPan. And what events are in stored for the Alternate Trunks. Will he find the answer to his problems. Stay tune to find out.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3:**

**Awaken**

Trunks was asleep, he knew that for sure. Even sleep was a battle for him. He fought off all the nightmares and dreams that kept attacking him. Most of them were from his best friend's killers. There were a few from the present, where he was always losing to the Buu monster. There was one that he fought to keep control of, the one where his mother was caught in the crossfire between him and Buu. It was the most terror and pain Trunks had ever felt. Even knowing it was a dream he couldn't help but shout out. The sound of his voice sounding muffled. It was almost like he had something over his mouth. As she was falling to the ground lifeless he woke up.

Trunk looked around the room. He expected to see his room, instead everything around him seemed to be in shades of green. Looking up he realized that the only thing that was green was the liquid he was in. He remembered some of his dream, but as the memories of it slipped away his mind started to work on other problems. The young warrior tried to think of where he could be. As he was working his mind he heard an automatic voice say," Restoration complete. Draining fluid."

When the voice was finished the fluid did as it said. When the last of it was removed Trunks was standing on the bottom and still looking around. The glass around it then lifted up and allowed the healed saiyan to step out of the tank. He turned and looked back at the device and realized it was a healing tank, like the ones told to him by his mother and his father in an alternate time. As he was about to look around he heard a familiar voice behind him.

"Here are you clothes, son. Please put them on." The female voice said.

Turning around he saw his mother holding out the clothes he usually wears, but these were newer and had no holes in it from the fight. 'She must have went shopping while I was away.'

He felt shivers run down his spine and realized when he looked down that he was completely naked. Blushing he put his hands in front of him to hide himself from her gaze.

He heard her laugh. He would have smiled if he weren't so embarrassed that he could only think of hiding. "Don't be so bashful. I AM the woman that changed you remember?" She said amused.

He looked around to escape. Seeing the clothes she held as the only cover he had he quickly yanked them from her hands and put them in front of his groin. He quickly hid behind some of the ductwork and pipes to the tank and put his clothes on. He put on his black muscle shirt, a pair of black boxers, and a pair of his dark gray pants. After he was done dressing he walked out of the corner and gave her a very quiet and meekful thanks.

"What part of Capsule Corps is this? I never seen nor knew about the Restoration Tank. When did you work on it?"" Trunks said forgetting about what had transpired moments ago.

"Well, to be perfectly hones with you. I don't think you are in the right . . . umm Dimension."

"What do you mean?"

"Well you see. This is the timeline where you came from the future to help Goku with the Androids. Then you participated in fighting Cell."

Trunks stood there thinking. His face was unreadable by his own mother from the alternate future. He kept running things in his head. Knowing the next question she would ask.

"So Trunks dear, why are you here? To stop something else?" Bulma asked concerned. She remembered the last time he was here was not a very good time, but maybe this time would be better.

"Well," he began," It was actually an accident. You see I was losing to this new foe I had so I used an untested device that you, the other you I mean, gave me. It was suppose to transport me to my Capsule Corps, but instead it took me here. I think it had something to do with that Buu's special beam it shot at me before the machine went off."

"You were fighting Majin Buu?" Bulma asked excitedly. "So he is there right now?"

"Yeah. He is. Why? Do you know him?"

"Your father and Goku already defeated him together. That happened when you from this time were 7."

"When I was 7?" Trunks asked confused. "How old is the Trunks from this time?"

"He should be the same age as you. He is 26 years old." Bulma replied calmly.

"Mom, I'm 24. For some reason it took me a bit into the future at an alternate time." Trunks said crossing his arms in thought.

His mother also thought about this for a while. "Tell you what, kiddo. I have the watch in my lab. I will analyze it and try to find out what happened. I'll also try to find a way to get you back to your own time. You just relax and stay here until it is done. There is a room ready for you, but first things first. I have to introduce you to Trunks and Bulla. So come with me to the living room and lets get acquainted."

Trunks relaxed a bit and smiled to her. He joined her as she exited the door. He was a bit nervous about meeting his alternate self. He wondered if they had the same attitude or not. He was also curious to see how much strong Trunks was then himself. He reasoned out that living with Vegeta would make his present self more powerful. He remembered the year training in the Time chamber he had with his father. This Trunks had 26 natural years with Vegeta.

* * *

On the next Dragonball ODH: Trunks meets everyone from this new future and gets some shocking information. What's is the information that he is shocked to hear? You have to wait and see.


	5. Chapter 04: Meetings

**Hey friends I'm sorry it took so long, but I have not had to much time to write anything.I hope to change that. Well enough talking. Like always enjoy the show/chapter. Oh and thanks for the reviews. Ladybugg. Where's my cookie?

* * *

**

Last Time on Dragonball ODH: Trunks has awaken and heard the news that he wasn't in his own time anymore. How will he get back? And what majorly has changed between his future and this one.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Meetings**

Trunks walked into the room and quickly gazed over the people all talking to each other. Some of them seemed familliar others not so. The ones that were not so familliar were the girl with blonde hair, a short girl with black hair and a girl who resembled a teenage version of his mother. There was also a boy with black hair who seemed to have the same presence as Gohan and Goku. Trunks was alittle nervous about him but at least no one was looking at him. He continued to stare at the ground, his hair falling around his face. He felt a gaze up upon him. Looking up he found himself staring into the eyes of a girl that had a face of an angel. He just stood there staring into the dark innocent eyes of this raven haired girl. As hard as he tried he could not tear away from looking into those deep eyes. The longer he stared he felt the blood rushing to his face. He never knew there existed a girl of such angelic beauty in the world. He was about to walk up to her when he felt a hand on his right shoulder. Turning to his right he saw that his mother was trying to reintroduce him to Gohan. He returned his gaze over to the corner where he saw the girl, but to his displeasure he found that she wasn't there.

Sighing he returned his attention to the people of this reality. It seems that all the people were in groups of their families or friends. He smiled at Gohan. He seemed to look a bit like the Gohan he knew from his time except for the glasses and for the longer hair. Not to mention his Gohan was a bit more physically fit. He noticed that Gohan also had his arm around a very petit woman who dressed a bit like Chi-Chi.

"Nice to see you again Trunks. It's been a long time. I would like to introduce you to my wife, Videl, and our Daughter, Pan." Gohan looked around for someone that Trunks didn't know who. It then strucked him that maybe the angel was Pan. His eye shot wide from the fact that he was attracted to Gohan's daughter.

Gohan saw the look on his face and ssumed it was from the fact that Trunks didn't know he was a married man and a father. Videl greeted the young saiyan and both Gohan and Videl left together.

Next came Goten, the one who resembled Goku. He introduced himself as Goku's younger son. Trunks talked to him for a few mintues until Goten said that they will talk later. Next came Tien and Yamcha, they just said hi and shook Trunk's hand then walked off with smiles on their face. Looking at them Trunks smiled to himself. 'They haven't changed on bit.' he thought to himself remembering how they were during the Cell Games. He remembered their distrust of him when he first arrived here. It made him happy knowing that he earned their respect and friendship.

Next came the man that he respected and admired greatly. His father walked up to him with him came his alternate self and a girl who looked like a 19 year old Bulma. She smiled at him with a look of admiration and a twinkle of love in her eye. It almost made TRunks feel uncomfortable, that is until his father spoke.

"Greeting's Brat. Of Caurse you know yourself right. Well this girl is my daughter, Bulla. So in a sense she is also your sister." Trunks just looked at her as she smiled and gave him a hug. He didn't have any clue how to respond so he just put his hand on the girls upper back and rubbed slightly. Hoping she didn't get a different feeling from it then what he intended. As soon as Trunks was starting to get used to the feelings and welcome them she took a step back. Trunks smiled at her warmly. He returned his gaze to his father and saw his father smirking at him.

"I can tell you have been training. How strong are you?" Trunks smirked back and knew the game Vegeta was playing.

"Maybe when this gathering is over I can fully show you father." Trunks replied with a bit of his father's pride welling up inside him. He knew he could surprise his father.

"Hnh. I'll keep you on it. Don't be late Brat." With that Vegeta turned and walked away. Bulla saw her father leave and waved to her new brother as she ran after Vegeta. TRunks could hear Bulla ask him for a ride to the mall and some money and now he knew how much like her mother Bulla really was.

Trunks noticed that his alternate self was standing there looking at him. Trunks felt as if he was being sized up for battle from his counterpart.

"So you are the Trunks that helped beat Cell those years ago. You don't seem that tough." His alternate self said with a serious look on his face.

I am now going to call Trunks MT like the others do in their fan fiction. Other wise it will get very confusing and we don't want that huh?

MT smirked back at him."Well if you think so then why don't you join us tonight after the gathering?"

Trunks just looked at him suspiciously then turned and walked away. "I'm sorry, but I have more important things to do." Trunks replied without turning to look at him.

'What's up with him?' MT thought to himself as he stared after his alter ego. He was so engrossed with thinking what crawled up TRunk's butt, that he failed to notice the next family to come up until he heard a too familliar voice.

"Hey, Trunks what's up dude?" Turning to look he saw Krillin standing there with hair and a mustache. MT smiled down at him and Complimented him on his hair. Krillin just scratched his hair and made a cracked comment about it.

"Trunks I would like to introduce you to my daughter Marron and my wife, who you should know as 18." The last part struckedMT like a bullet to the heart. Looking up he came face to face with the vision that haunted his nightmares for years. He looked at the smirking face of the beautiful android and could only feel his burning hate for her.

"Hi, cutie. My name is Marron. . . " The blonde haird vixen started to say untilMT interrputed her. "Listen up you blasted Android. You had better not be anywhere near me or so help me god I will blast you right where you stand. Everyone here might forgive you, but I don't. I still remember your crimes and the people you killed. So just stay the fuck away from me."

MTadruptly turned away and walked out of the room. Everyone stared after him with Jaws dropped, even 18 had a hurt expression on her face. The only one in the room that wasn't shocked was the saiyan prince himself, who just stood the laughing.

* * *

MT did not know where he was going but found himself on a balcony looking over a lake. He stared at the beautiful scene before him. The way the sun's rays made the water glimmer like sparkles on light blue silk. Closing his eyes he heard the peaceful sounds of nature andcaught the scentsof flowers and perfume. 

Opening his his eyes he turned to his right and saw the origins of the perfume. It belonged to the girl he seen earlier. He belived her name was Pan. She seemed to be looking over the scenery and had not realized he had joined her. It gave him a minute to look her over. She was a short petit girl with a very firm body. He could tell that she worked out and trained regularly She had her eyes closed and her hair was blowing in the slight breeze. Her hair sparkled in the sunlight and reminded him of a river of pure black silk. Her face seemed alittle troubled earlier but now it was relaxed and calmed. She was wearing ared dress that clung to her hips and had a slit up her leg to her knee. She wore a pair of red heels that looked as if it was made only from leather straps.

MT smallowed the lump in his throat and walked towards the peaceful girl. When he was standing five feet from her he cleared his throat and said," Hi. My name is Trunks. What's yours?"

The girl opened her eyes and at first was annoyed but seeing who it was she blushed slightly. She looked up into his gentle face and instantly looked to the ground in shyness. He smiled in kindness.

* * *

She could hardly stand this. When she first saw the new Trunks she almost felt her heart stop. She could see the sadness and the pain in those deep blue eyes. He held himself like a warrior prince she had read in fantasies. The grace and solid strength in him was evident in his posture and movements. She ran out of there the moment he turned his gaze off of her. She just couldn't stand another Trunks in her life even if this one seems more mature then the one in her time. 

She thought she could stay out here until it was time for them to go, but some how here he was and she couldn't get away. Not that she wanted to. There was something about this saiyan that turned her to jelly everytime she looked at him and vice-versa. His face even smiling he looked as if he was at a funeral. She wanted to cry for him.

She was continuing to stare when she realized that he had said something to her. "Oh. I'm sorry. My name is Pan, Pan Son. Nice to meet you."

MT turned and looked over the balcony to the lake and smiled sadfully. "This place is so beautiful. Don't you think?"

She turned and looked out with him and smiled as the sun hit her face and warmed her soul. "Yeah. It is the best spot here."

MT sighed sadly, "We don't have many places like this left in my world. Even though it has been years since the nightmares end. The land is scorched and it has been a hard living."

Pan looked down and noticed his hands were clenching the balcony railing in a death grip and as she grasped she heard the breaking of marble and the snapping of metal bars. She looked up into his face and she could see the sadness in his eyes.

"I'm sorry for the sad thought," Trunks told her finally. She noticed that his hands had released the bar and his face had softened considerably. She looked into his eyes and she still saw the sadness within them. Pan saw the hopelessness in those eyes. She wanted to go and hug him and take away those nightmares he had been living in.

Panthought of an idea to brighten upTrunk's aspect. "Would you like to go for a fly around here?" She said finally smiling assuringly to him.

He smiled softly to her, "Sure, I'd like that."

Pan giggled delightfully. Summoning up enough energy she took to the sky and flew into the air at an easy speed for anyone to take. Turning her head to see behind her she saw Trunks following at her at a slightly faster speed until he caught up to her. When they both were even he slowed down to match her speed.

* * *

No one noticed them leave. No one, except aparticular saiyan youth. Trunks' suspision grew as he saw them take off in the air. 'Where do they think they are going?' Trunks thought to himself. He wanted to follow them but couldn't think of a way to get away alone. Just as he was about to just sneak away his answer walked up to him

"Yo, dude. What's going on?" Goten said to his best friend. Goten appeared to be having a great timeat the party. Not even noticing what was going on with Pan and the new TRunks from a different reality.

"Hey, did you just see where Pan and the new guy went?" Trunks said innocently. He pointed towards the balcony and then towards their fleeting forms. He smirked evily when he saw the paniced look on his face.

Goten was always protective of his saiyan niece and who was around her. Trunks fooled Goten as Goten ran towards the balcony door. Before anyone could say anything the two of them were airborne and speeding after the two forms.

* * *

On the next Epsidoe of Dragonball ODH: There is trouble afoot as the two Trunk's collide will it end good or will one of them die. Stay tune for the next episode. 


	6. Chapter 05: Identity Crisis

Thanks for all the great reviews. It may be a bit harder for me to write, but I'll still do it for everyone. Well here is the next one. I hope you like it.

* * *

Last time on Dragonball ODH:Mt met someone specialwith the name Pan. What could this saiyan meeting mean? And what was Trunks' thinking? Find out next.

* * *

Chapter 5

Identity Crisis

* * *

The flight was going smoothly. The cool air was refreshing to both of the saiyan teens. Pan smiled as the wind rushed past her and through her hair. She looked over at Trunks and saw the serious look on his face. She couldn't help but marvel how much he resembled Vegeta. The other Trunks that she knew looked more like Bulma than Vegeta. 'Maybe these two Trunks are different in a lot more areas then just age.' She thought to herself. She remembered hearing that her timeline's Trunks was older than his one, but for some reason this version was looked older though. 

Sighing to herself happily she started to slow down and landed in her secret grove. She used this grove a lot when her father left those years ago. It helped to think and calm her self after a hard day. The beautiful flowers and the age-old trees gave the grove an awestruck feeling that only the dead could ignore. She landed gracefully and carefully on the ground as to not disturb this awesome place. She closed her eyes and sucked up the sunlight quietly. Pan's senses where heightened and she felt that she could feel everything as if they were a part of her. As she kept her eyes close she heard the barely audible sound of Trunks' boots landing on the soft green grass.

Pan opened her eyes and looked at his direction. She was a bit surprise by what she saw. Trunks was staring all around him in amazement. She had expected him to be bored and unaffected like his counter part would have been. Instead he seed to enjoy this closeness to nature that he was in. She was about to say something until she saw his head jerk up and look off in a direction towards the north. She was a bit puzzled until she too felt two familiar power sources flying towards them at high speed.

'What is it now," Pan thought regrettably. She was hoping to spend some time with this new Trunks. She felt that he really cared for people, unlike the other Trunks.

She saw Trunks tense up as if he knew what was in store for them. Pan sensed something wrong in the air and it made her skin crawl. She knew it was just her uncle and his best friend, but at their speed it was like they were in a life or death situation.

"I wonder what they want now?" Pan said out loud to show her irritation as well as hopefully calm Trunk's suspicion on which it was. She was pretty sure that he already knew who it was; she just wanted to make sure. She saw him nod is head once in acknowledgement, but his body was still in its tense posture. She was reminded of a cat read to pounce on a creature. It almost made her smiled if she wasn't worried about what the emergency was.

* * *

Within seconds the two demi-saiyans landed. MT couldn't but look at them sternly. Not only did they fly like someone's life was in danger, but also their disregard of this place caused them to step on two rare ferns and flowers.

MT had a feeling his alter ego would fly after him. There was something about him that this version didn't like. It really didn't matter what Trunks thought though. But MT was concerned about why Goten would appear like that. MT looked closely at the faces of both of them. It was an important thing that MT learned to do. Trunks appeared to be smirking evilly, while Goten looked like he was ready to kill at a moments notice.

'This can't be good.' MT thought sourly. He tried to make himself feel less threatening, while maintaining his defensive awareness of what is going on. He saw Goten look at him venomously.

"What's up, Goten?" MT asked calmly. He didn't want the two to know he felt a bit threatened and cornered.

"What are you doing with my niece?" Goten growled at him. Mt could see the flames in his eyes.

"He is doing nothing. I brought him here!" Pan said defiantly to Goten. She walked up to him and looked him squarely in the face. MT admired her determination to gain control of the situation. He saw the warrior in her come out and it almost brought a smirk from him.

"Well, I know what I would do in his place. And it isn't as pure and clean as you think dear Panny." Trunks said with a smirk on his face. Mt knew instantly what he was trying to do, but as to why remained a mystery still. That response brought a mean look from Goten.

'I don't think there is any way around this.' MT thought saddened that he would have to fight his other self and someone he thought he would get along with.

"If you want to do this then let's go. But not here. Somewhere else." MT said as he interrupted Pan's pleading with Goten and her explanations. He saw Goten nod solemnly and Trunks smiled wickedly at the thought his plan was working.

Without further talking from Goten and the two Trunks, MT blasted off into the air and towards an area without so much of life. MT didn't want to destroy anything living. The world had suffered enough in his eyes.

Pan could hardly believe what was happening. She could hardly stop the tears that were streaming down her smooth cheek. Why was her uncle behaving as he was and why was Trunks smiling like that. She wished her grandfather was here to smooth things over and to help her, but she knew deep down that he was gone and she needed to do this herself. Forcing back the tears, Pan took off to follow the direction in which the three took off to. She just hoped she could be there in time to save MT.

Mt just stared at the two other fighters and just stood straight up with his hands clenched in a fist looking at them for their next move. Their reaction didn't surprise him as they both turned super saiyan.

MT just smirked as he focused his power in normal saiyan form. 'Let's see how strong they are.' He thought knowing the outcome of this fight. MT had trained more then it seemed these two have.

Trunks thought the alternate of himself was being cocky when he refused to turn super. With a nod to Goten they both attacked him at the same time. Making a strategic move they went on to opposite sides of MT. MT was already prepared for this move and had turned so he faced the stronger of the two. In this case it was Trunks. Mt had gained a bit of the ability of his father when he last had traveled to this time, so he could read power levels very closely and could tell the exact level of them.

MT knew their next more; it was written all over them and knew exactly how to counter it. As Trunks and Goten threw the same punch aimed for his head, MT ducked down and turned to the left. Throwing his fist sideways and into their stomachs he sent them both behind him. When they both bent forward and clutched their stomach, MT rose up a few feet and with a sudden descent he brought his elbows down onto their backs. This simple maneuver sent the two friends down to the ground.

As the two descended to the ground they managed to regain some of their control and stopped themselves. Flying back up to his level with the still un-super saiyan warrior they started to rethink their methods.

MT notice them both intentionally get into a certain amount of space away from each other. They then started to do this movement that confused him greatly. He was about to laugh at their foolishness until they completed by touching their forefingers together in perfect form.

Mt was more shocked then than ever in his time here. As a bright light flashed over the two and receded to show one person. The being had black hair with Platinum in the middle. It's facial features looked like it was a combination of the two who performed the dance. Trunks felt the tremendous surge of power from the new person and it felt like this being was slightly more powerful than he was.

"My name is Gotenks. I'm going to show you who is the better saiyan." He smiled broadly. MT could only look at him with a focused gaze. He didn't know what this Gotenks could do and he would not be surprised again.

MT decided it would be safer to turn super then to fight him in his normal state. Pulling up the secret energy he transformed himself to super saiyan. Gotenks not wanting to be outdone also transformed as soon as MT did.

"So now were both super saiyan," Gotenks replied smirking. MT smiled back.

"Why are you smiling?" Gotenks exclaimed. He was getting a bit heated by the smile that showed no fear of him. Gotenks had hoped the fusion and the super saiyan transformation would scare him into doing something half-minded.

"Because I can feel your power is slightly less then mine." MT said calmly. He then charged up and flew at Gotenks before the hybrid could react. Bringing his knee up at the right moment, Mt brought it into the stomach of his opponent. Gotenks was not ready for such a frontal attack and coughed as he clenched his stomach. MT thought he could hit him again, but was wrong as the blow met no resistance and the fused saiyan disappeared. MT scanned the surrounding area for him and manages to catch his signature in time to dodge a kick aimed for his head.

Soon the two fighters were punching and blocking back and forth for a good few minutes. At moments MT would have the fight in his corner and then other times Gotenks would.

MT noticed the sweat growing on Gotenk's forehead. 'Why would he be sweating? From what I have seen this guy should be able to last an hour before that happened.' MT thought to himself.

When both of them broke apart the young saiyan asked a question. "What's the matter Gotenks? To much for you?" MT smirked evilly. It was the kind of smirk Vegeta would give his enemies when he intended to anger them into recklessness.

Gotenks didn't want to outdone by this singular person. With an intense look upon his face he fully charged up to his super saiyan level three form. When he was done he laughed at the surprised look on his face.

"What the hell" MT said confused. He knew that the fusion's power had gained another level, but he never even seen this level of change at all. Not wanting to take the chance of second-guess his opponent again he quickly charged up to the second level of super saiyan. Mt knew he was slightly higher then Gotenks but one wrong move could change the outcome that he wanted.

Charging forward Mt caught the surprised Gotenks in the stomach with a forward drop kick. Gotenks went to strike back but Mt blocked it with his right forearm. Mt punched at his opponent's head but missed as Gotenks ducked under it. Taking the opening that Mt made, Gotenks jumped up and head butted MT in the chin. MT then used the momentum to spiral back and send his leg forward to kick Gotenks in the upper chest. The force was enough to send the unexpectant Gotenks flying into a nearby mountain.

MT smiled at his success at the steady decline of Gotenks energy. Gotenks flew back from the mountain and smirked back at Mt.

"Get ready copy. It's time to really party." Gotenks said as he got into a weird stance. Mt looked at him confused. "Super kamikaze ghost attack!" Gotenks yelled as he moved his arms around in a circle then crossed them over his chest.

Mt thought he had lost it until a white cloud came out of Gotenks and formed a ghostly copy of Gotenks. 'What is the purpose of this attack?' MT thought trying to figure out his opponent's antics. Before he could think anymore he heard Gotenks yell "Go ghost!" and the ghastly form came racing at him.

Mt reacting in time performed a round house kick and sent it spiraling around him. Mt smirked at the supposed failure of the attack. At that moment the ghost blew up and hit Mt in the side. Mt started to curse at his stupidity and at Gotenks.

"Oh temper temper. If you like that then you'll love this." Gotenks said pointing his finger to the heavens. Mt took this time to charge at the powering up fusion warrior. When he had made half the distance he head a familiar female voice shot, "NO!" causing him to stop and look at Pan as she was flying towards the battlefield.

Gotenks took the opertunity to send the galactic donut around the mid range of Mt. The manuver entrapped Mt in a ring of golden energy making it impossible for him to break free. Mt looked over to Pan for help but by the scared expression on her face he could tell that it was hopeless. He could hear Gotenks chuckle as he put his hands to his sides in the traditional Kamihamiha positioning.

"Shit!" Mt growled as he struggled against his binds. His hope of breaking free was dominishing rapidly. The sudden feelings of hopelessness and fear were returning, as was the anger and hatred from those emotions.

"No. no. NO!" Mt cried out in rage. Suddenly out of nowhere his power erupted. He could feel his hair grow longer in a seconds time and his eyebrows were disappearing. His power was increasing as this transformation was taking place. With a mighty surge of power he broke free of his binding.

Without stopping he rushed after the startled Gotenks. Mt's self control and rationality where gone as all he felt was anger and hatred at his captor. He couldn't hear anything, not the sobbing Pan nor the pleading voice of Gotenks. All there was was his anger and the blood cutting off the sounds around him.

Mt reached Gotenks and was about to send his fist into the fusion's face when Vegeta appeared inbetween the two fighter's.

"Knock it off, Brat!" Vegeta said staring straight into the eyes of Mt. Mt finally snap to and remembered where he was and who he was fighting. As the reality came crashing down upon him he suddenly heard Pan's crying and the panting of both Goten and Trunks. Mt feeling ashamed and depressed he powered down.

"Sorry father." Mt said casting his eyes down. He stared down at the ground, his actions brought a different kind of horror then anything the androids had given him.

Without a second glance he flew off not wanting to look at anyone as he flew away from the scene of his own madness. He felt great shame over his anger and his the monstrosity that he felt excisted.

Pan saw the saddened Mt fly away from the fight throught the tears in her eyes. She felt scared for him and wanted to help him at the same time fearing a mindless anger that he had shown in his eyes. Shge was about to fly after him when she felt a hand on her arm holding her down firmly. Looking down iritably she saw Vegeta was attached to that arm and he too was looking after the distrought youth.

"Let him go. You all have had enough for today." Vegeta said firmly. Vegeta looked at Pan and Goten and said flatly. "You two, go home. I have had enough of Kakarot's brats for one day."

Nodding Pan followed her exhaussted uncle as they flew home for the evening. She was wishing that she was flying to Mt and not to her home where she knew she would hear it harshly from her father. Sighing she flew onwords towards her home.

* * *

When Vegeta was sure the other two saiyan teens were out of earshot he turned and looked at his own son who had finally caught his breath.

"Now that you are well rested, come on. We need to have alittle talk, just you, me and the other you."Vegeta said with a little tinge of anger and annoyance in his voice. Trunks just cringed and was about to make in excuse when Vegeta interrupted him, "And you better not make anymore of your lame ass excuses or there will be no place on earth where you can rest without feeling my wrath! Now move your weak ass or I'll move it for you!"

Trunks snapped up and flew into the air towards where his counterpart was heading with little more then a "Yes, sir!" Even though he disliked his counterpart, he feared his father's wrath more then anything on earth.

* * *

Next Time on Dragonball ODH: As Vegeta tries to calm the scene after the fight, Pan tries to rationalize why Mt felt like he did. What secrets will Pan find out about this Time Traveler? Find out on the next episode. 


	7. Chapter 06: Homecoming

I am sorry it took so long. I have been piled up on work and I just got a little freetime. This chapter has been long in the making so I hope everyone enjoys it.

* * *

Last Time on Dragonball ODH: Trunks and Goten fused together but even Gotenks was no power for the youth from the alternate reality. As MT transformed to level 3 he soon showed that he was the strongest teenager on earth. What new events will transpire from this. Standby for Dragonball OHM.

* * *

Chapter 6

Homecoming

Trunks finally stopped from his escaping flight and landed in a secluded spot. The forest around him would stop anyone from seeing him from the sky. He couldn't believe that he had lost control like that. He thought he had gotten rid of his fear with the death of the Androids. 'I guess they haunt me still,' he though silently. Trunks sighed exhaustedly. The battle took a lot from him, as did the flight. He was amazed that he had flown so far in such short distance.

"It must have been because of my battle with that Buu monster. Or the dimensional rift caused it." He said trying to explain the sudden increase in his power. Whatever the reason he had almost hurt someone, no two people with his anger. He then remembered the look on Pan's face when he transformed. The scared look that haunted his vision made him ashamed of his new found powers.

Suddenly he felt a higher energy then his and knew instantly that his father was looking for him. Trunks concealed his power as fast as he could, but it wasn't fast enough. Just when he thought he had succeeded he heard his father's voice.

"You can come out now, Brat!" Vegeta said looking down at the forest below him. "Or do you want me to destroy this forest just to find you?" Trunks knew without looking that Vegeta had a sinister look upon his face and that Vegeta would destroy this spot without a second glance.

Giving up his hiding, Trunks flew up to meet his father's icy cold stare. For some reason unknown to Trunks he felt like he was constantly being measured up by his father and that he can't show any sighs of weakness or he would immediately fail the test. So by reflex Trunks stood there defiant and rigid.

"I'm here to take you back home, Boy." Vegeta said menacingly. "You will follow right behind me and not saw another word until we get back to Capsule Corps. If you mother ask where you were just tell her the truth that you were with Pan and leave it as that. After she is done talking to you, then you will come straight to the training room and we will talk about this new power you showed just now. Understand?"

Trunks could only nod his head. He felt a pang of guilt and shame from what he did. He didn't know if Vegeta would see him as weak or try to beat his fear out of him in the room.

"Well? Speak up. I know your mother didn't raise you to be such a weakling. I want to hear if you understand. Not see a moping boy hiding in a corner."

"Yes sir." Trunks grumbled through clenched teeth.

"That's more like it. Now lets go." Vegeta turned around and started to fly towards Capsule Corps giving Trunks the chance he needed to escape. Naturally the thought came to the young saiyans mind, but he dare not attempt it. For some reason he felt that his father's power was higher than his own. So he just summoned his energy and followed the saiyan prince towards their destination.

Trunks looked around during their fight and noticed his alternate self from this world was also following their father. MT looked at Trunks trying to figure out how bad he hurt him. He wanted to ask if Trunks was okay but remember his father words of saying nothing until they reached home. The flight was short, but seemed like an eternity for the two Trunks.

The three saiyans returned home in a quiet mood. MT could see that a number of the guest were still there and were watching them. 'Uh oh' He thought to himself. MT remembered that both him and Gotenks had sent off a lot of energy and the Z warriors could probably feel it.

Bulma stated to walk up to them and Mt felt a huge lump in his throat. He was worried what she would think and say about their situation.

"So where did you guys go to? Did your father drag you both out and sparred again?" Bulma said smiling. MT was about to tell the truth when Trunks spoke up, "Yeah. That's right. Boy did he pound on us." Trunks smiled innocently. That smile and the comment brought a grimace to MT's face. He didn't like lying especially to his mother. He opened his mother to tell what really happened when Vegeta's voice shot out from the hallway.

"Well, I said to come to the Training Room. Now get over here before I have to drag you there myself!" Vegeta said. His arms were folded over his chest and he showed the royal Vegeta side that he used when he demanded things. Most of the time it was hard to forget that he was the prince of the saiyan race.

"What's this about? Do you want to hurt them some more Vegeta? Your own sons?" Bulma said defiantly. She was the only one who yelled at Vegeta. Everyone else feared his wrath for since Goku left, he was the strongest person on earth at this time.

Vegeta looked at her intently and said unblinking, "If I did then it wont be anymore than they deserve."

"Well I'm not about to have you kill both of our sons, Vegeta!" Bulma now had her hands on her slender hips and was walking towards her husband.

"Just try and stop me, WOMAN!" Vegeta yelled back.

Mt was about to moan but realized this was how they expressed their love. He figured that it kept them both happy by showing that they will never surrender their ground and will not back down from the other. It was odd to him since all the stories of Vegeta that his mother told him were all filled with a underlying love that she felt from their disputed.

"Listen woman. I don't have time for your squandering. I need to talk to your two sons immediately." He immediately turned his back on her and started to walk to the training room. Bulma was left standing there with her mouth open in mid speech. She was about to counter his comments, but was stunned by his abruptness on the situation. Bulma thought that maybe something was that urgent and he was trying to calm it down before it went any further.

* * *

Pan landed on the Son's front porch and opened the door. With her uncle still gasping for panting from the fight she looked into the empty house. She said a silent prayer to god that no one would see Goten and asked what happened. How could she tell them that the compassionate boy from the future nearly went ballistic during the fight? She felt ashamed of herself. How could she have been so blind about Trunks? She thought that he was just ignoring her, but now she saw that he was jealous of how close Mt and her had become. The realization made her smirk a bit thinking that maybe Trunks really did love her. 

She shook her head from all the thoughts, waking up her drowsy uncle on her shoulder.

"Whah? Are we home already?" Goten said. He crawled off Pan's back and hobbled to his room. Pan's saiyan hearing and powered up form allowed her to hear the mumblings he muttered under his breath. It made he smile when she heard that Goten didn't want to fight MT anymore. She felt MT's tremendous power and for an instant it reminded her of her grandfather's power level. She sighed sadly remembering her grandfather's departure. Pan felt her eyes water and she ran upstairs to her room before the downpour of tears cascaded down her cheeks. Pan knew what tonight would bring her. This would be another night when she cried herself to sleep.

* * *

MT reached the training room and pushed the button to open the door. The door slid open and revealed the giant room. In the center of this room was a group of consoles that controlled everything in the room from the weather to the gravity. Lining the walls were various robots and gadgets that helped the training process by giving different foes and different means of beating them. MT stood there amazed at the equipment and the complexity of the room. 

"Enough gawking. Time to get down to business" Mt heard from the center of the room. He turned his head and saw what looked like to be a half-ape and half-human Vegeta. Vegeta had his usual face with the exception that his eyes looked somewhat evil and had no hint of compassion in them. His bare chest had a pinkish fur growing on it making him seem more ape-like. Mt noticed that his father's tail was there and it too was pinkish. Vegeta's hair on the other hand was longer and reached down to his shoulders.

"I have already talked to the other brat and now it is your turn." Mt gulped nervously. His voice sounded as cold as his golden eyes portrayed. Mt knew he was in for it now. Trunks turned sideways and readied himself for any attack, even though he knew he wouldn't block it.

He saw ammusment in Vegeta's eyes as a smirk was placed on the saiyan prince's face. MT was a bit confused but knew not to drop his guard and be trapped like that.

"We are not here to fight, boy."

"Then what, father." MT asked calmly.

"I want to know when were you able to turn to the third stage of saiyan transformation?"

"Is that what happened?" MT replied dropping his guard and looking at the ground. "This was the first time that it happened to me. I couldn't help myself. I was trapped and I just snapped. I'm sor…"

"Never apologize for overcoming an opponent." Vegeta interrupted. "If it was Cell you were fighting would you have apologized for beating him? Or would you take pride in defeating someone who would have no problem with overcoming your weaknesses?"

MT was in shock at hearing Vegeta talked like this. The last time he was in this world Vegeta was strong and cold and was very slow to showing his feelings, if he showed them at all. MT just looked down to the ground and refused to raise his eyes to meet those of his father's.

"Now listen here, brat. Stop feeling sorry for yourself and start acting like my son!" Vegeta said giving up on trying to make him feel better. "This is what is going to happen. First, You will come train with me every afternoon. Second, You will apologies to your mother for worrying her. And lastly, I want you to tell the woman to make us some real food right now!"

MT made a small barely noticable smirk at the comment. He knew his mother would only yell at his father to make his own self but would do it anyways. MT loved his parents dearly and was starting to get use to their antics.

MT decided to leave his father to train while he did as he was told. Upon exitting the room he notice his new sister, Bulla, walking down the hall. He hoped that she didn't see him cause he knew that if any of the Breifs women saw you then you were in for it as they would talk your ear off over a topic that you didn't much feel like talking.

As he was about to sneak away he heard her call his name. Stiffening up he turned around to see her smilling up at him in a sort of beaming way. "You wouldn't beleive what happened to me today." She began. Mt could tell that today would be a long day as this story was twice as long as the day. Sighing to himself he just took her lead as she started to walk and talk at the same time. He feared that he would be rude to say or do anything otherwise. He made a mental note to talk to his mother later and listened to Bulla's story of how she met this supposed cute guy at the mall. He thought she was almost done when they entered the hall and into Bulla's personal bedroom. That is when he knew for sure he was in for it now.

* * *

Next Time on Dragonball ODH: So how does MT get out of this problem. Will Vegeta yell at MT's sidetrack? Stay Tune for the next episode to find out

* * *

Sorry about the wait. I know this took longer but with the holidays and all, I have had little time and honestly little thoughts on what to write about. It should run much smoother now. Thanks for your understanding. Hope you enjoy this.


End file.
